UN PEQUEÑO REGALO
by temapao21
Summary: (yaoi kazemaruXendo y goenjiXfubuki) POR FAVOR QUISIERA SABER SU OPINION Un chico peli azul salía de una casa derramado en lagrimas mientras que en su lejanía se oía la voz de otro chico el cual le decía a gritos Xx: espera por favor El otro chico hacia caso omiso a la voz de este y seguía corriendo derramando cada vez mas lagrimas por el rostro


Un chico peli azul salía de una casa derramado en lagrimas mientras que en su lejanía se oía la voz de otro chico el cual le decía a gritos

Xx: espera por favor

El otro chico hacia caso omiso a la voz de este y seguía corriendo derramando cada vez mas lagrimas por el rostro

**Un par de horas antes**

Se encontraban un par de chicos conversando en una tienda y de repente el chico de cabello gris claro se le acerco a su amigo peli azul

XX: oye Kazemaru tú que le vas a obsequiar por el día del amor y la amistad?

Kaze: mmm aun no se que obsequiarle Fubuki

Fubuki: pues que es lo que más le gusta?

Kaze: que acaso no es obvio? (le dice entre risas)

Fubuki y Kaze: el futbol (dicen a la par en tono bromista sin poder evitar reírse de este)

Fubuki: jeje bueno y entonces por que no le regalas un balón o un guante o lo que sea que tenga que ver con el futbol

Kaze: mm pues si pero se me hace muy sencillo eso

Fubuki: bueno en eso tienes razón

Se quedan callados pensándolo por un momento y en eso Fubuki termina el silencio

Fubuki: y si le das un dije?

Kaze: un dije?

Fubuki: si algo como un collar o pulsera porque aretes dudo que use o sí?

Kaze: no en definitiva no usa aretes y si no suena mala idea le puedo dar un collar de un balón

Fubuki: exacto y si aun crees que es muy sencillo ha cela en forma de corazón

Kaze: Fubuki eres un genio jeje y tú que le piensas regalar?

Fubuki: pues yo hice dos pulseras con el dije de medio corazón cada una que al unirlas pues forman el corazón…..

Mientras Fubuki platicaba con Kazemaru un chico de pelos parados en forma de helado XD entro a la tienda y se acerco lentamente a ellos en silencio aunque Kazemaru noto que se acercaba a ellos el sujeto le dijo que no dijera nada y entonces se detuvo atrás de Fubuki y le tapo los ojos. Fubuki confundido empezó a tocar las manos del sujeto mientras que este se le acerco lentamente al oído y le dijo como un susurro

Xx: hola..

Fubuki al escuchar la voz de este se dio la vuelta lentamente que dando de frente con el sujeto el cual le mostraba una linda sonrisa dejando un brazo sobre el hombro de Fubuki y con el otro tomándolo de la cara

Fubuki: Goen….

Fue interrumpido por un tierno y ligero beso que le dio este mientras que Kazemaru no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan lindo suceso e imaginárselo con su chico de cabellos castaños… al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y voltear con la señora de la tienda y pedirle el diseño del collar que este quería. Mientras que los otros dos tortolos terminaban su beso el sujeto se alejo lentamente del rostro de Fubuki dejando a este terminar su frase

Fubuki: ..ji

Goenji no pudo evitar salir una sonrisa de sus labios, Fubuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el beso y sonrojarse aun mas por la sonrisa de el así que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo

Fubuki: o..ye go..enji te com..pre un regalo por el día del a..mor y la amistad

Goenji puso su mano debajo de la barbilla de este para alzarle la mirada y verlo a los ojos

Goenji: enserio? Y que es?

Fubuki tímidamente metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando de hay un par de pulseras una roja y una azul poniéndose la pulsera azul y tomando la mano libre de Goenji para ponerle la pulsera roja

Goenji entrelazó la mano con Fubuki y las alzo para observar las pulseras de los dos viendo como se unían la su mitad de corazón con la de Fubuki

Goenji: es muy lindo de tu parte

Goenji bajo las manos y se acerco nuevamente a Fubuki y darle otro beso pero este no fue igual al anterior pues Fubuki con su mano libre tomo de la cabeza a Goenji para pegársele aun mas y hacer el beso más intenso al separarse Goenji tocándose los labios se quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta de Fubuki el cual desbordo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Goenji: es..te (sonrojado) bueno te invito a comer algo

Jalando a Fubuki de la mano

Fubuki: si… sazonara Kaze

Goenji: ah hasta luego Kazemaru

Kaze: SI SAYONARA¡

Entonces la señora de la tienda se acerco a Kazemaru con el collar que le había pedido este

Kaze: estee me lo podría dar envuelto para regalo por favor?

Señora: si con mucho gusto

La señora rápidamente lo guardo en una caja con un pequeño moño y se lo entrego a Kazemaru

Kaze: gracias cuanto seria

Señora: $150

Kazemaru se quedo viendo el regalo con una sonrisa tierna perdiéndose en este

Señora: mucha suerte chico

Kaze: ha? Este si gracias

Saco $200 de su pantalón dejándoselo en la caja echándose a correr de ahí con mucha prisa la señora se sorprendió ante esto y le grito

Señora: OYE CHICO TU CAMBIOOO¡

Demasiado tarde ya avía salido de la tienda la señora solo se burlo y pensó que luego se lo entregaría al fin y al cabo era cliente frecuente

Kazemaru siguió corriendo durante varias calles hasta que se detuvo un par de cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de su amado pues aparte de que estaba algo agotado sentía muchos nervios, al llegar a su destino abrió la puerta con mucho silencio para sorprenderlo pero al entrar a la sala se quedo pasmado brotándole unas lagrimas por el rostro al ver como su chico se encontraba sentado en el sillón con una chica de cabellos rojos recargada en su entre pierna y en el respaldo del sillón y su cara muy cerca de la de el

Kaze: (grito) ENDO ERES UN IDIOTA¡

Kazemaru salió corriendo de hay

Endo: (grito) ESPERA NO ES LO PIENSAS

Endo dio un pequeño empujón a la chica que llasia a su lado

Endo: perdón Natsumi tengo que ir

Endo salió corriendo de hay detrás de Kazemaru

**Tiempo actual**

Kazemaru seguía corriendo sin dirección alguna pensando "el me avía dicho que me amaba todo era una mentira"

Kaze: TE ODIO ENDOO¡(grito a todo pulmón)

Endo: PORFAVOR DEJAME EXPLICARTE (le gritaba)

Kazemaru ignorando a este seguía corriendo con ojos llorosos sin poder ver bien por donde iba y tropezó con una piedra provocando que callera al suelo y este seguía llorando sin ganas de querer ponerse de pie, al poco tiempo Endo lo alcanzo

Endo: Kazemaru te encuentras bien se incoó al frente de el para ayudarlo a pararlo tomándolo de un brazo, Kazemaru arrebato su brazo del agarre de este

Kaze: NO ME TOQUES

Endo: por favor kaze-kun déjame explicarte que..

Kaze: QUE? Que ya me cambiaste por esa vieja? Que te enamórate de ella?...

Le decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo

Endo: le pedí que me enseñara a robarte un beso (le dijo rápidamente)

Provocando un silencio y una cara de sorpresa de Kazemaru ante esto

Kaze: ee..ntonnses no paso nada entre tú y ella?(dijo lentamente)

Endo: no

Kazemaru se puso de pie con la cabeza agachada siguiéndole Endo en pararse y quedarse parados de frente

Kaze: perdón (decía entre sollozos)

Endo: porque?

Kaze: por no dejarte decir tu parte de la historia y por decirte idiota

Endo lo abrazo y le acaricio suavemente la espalda

Endo: no te preocupes yo abría echo lo mismo en tu lugar

Kazemaru se separo del abrazo de este y se limpio las lágrimas y volteo a ver a Endo el cual le enseñaba una de sus sonrisas que tranquilizaba a cualquier persona

Kaze: bueno ya que estamos mejor pues quería darte un detalle

Endo: a si?

Kazemaru saco de su pantalón la caja la cual yacía un poco arrugada pues cayó sobre ella cuando tropezó, y se la entrego a Endo este la abrió la caja y vio el collar Endo sonrió aun mas y volteo a ver a Kazemaru

Endo: muchas gracias kaze-kun esta hermoso

Kazemaru tímido se dio la media vuelta observando el cielo mientras que Endo se ponía el collar que este le avía dado

Endo: bueno yo también te tengo un pequeño regalo

Endo tomo rápidamente de la mano a Kazemaru y lo atrajo hacia el abrasándolo por la cintura con la mano libre y plantándole un beso a Kazemaru el cual se quedo pasmado ante tal repentino beso pero después de un pequeño tiempo Kazemaru se dejo llevar enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Endo continuando con el beso, Endo lentamente introdujo su lengua lentamente en la boca de Kazemaru el cual le dio un acceso fácil provocando una guerra de lenguas la cual termino no mucho tiempo después teniendo que separarse a falta de aire

Kaze: que lindo regalo… pero no podrían ser dos iguales?

Endo: si…

Kazemaru se empezó a acercar a Endo pero este se aparto

Endo: si pero después estando en la casa que ya tengo hambre

Kaze:(enojado) Endoo¡

Endo sonrió y tomo marcha hacia su casa Kazemaru solo lo veía desde atrás enojado pero no por mucho tiempo

Endo: si no te apuras entonces tardara mas ese beso (le gritaba en tono de broma)

Kazemaru se empezó a reír ante esto y troto hasta estar al lado de Endo tomándole de la mano y recargando su cabeza en su hombro

Kaze: Endo … te amo

Endo: (dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza) y yo a ti mi pequeño Kazemaru

Kaze: (suspirando) feliz aniversario endo-kun

Endo: (recargándose en la cabeza de Kazemaru) feliz aniversario kaze-kun

**FIN…..33**


End file.
